Ashes & Wine
by xSweetheart
Summary: PART II of 'Need a saviour, My saviour'   A normal life together with Elijah, that's all Elena could ever ask for. But Armageddon said 'no' and now, she's fighting for her life. Is this there final war, before death takes her? Elijah/Elena


**A/N - HEY GUYS! So, this is the continuation of my other story,**_** Need a saviour, My saviour**_**. I just couldn't finish this story yet, I'm too attached to it.**

**So, I hope you're ready for a whole load more of Elijah/Elena and the mess they're in.**

**Lastly, I know in the first part of this story, I had different names for the originals, but since they're announced in the show now, I'm gonna stick with the TV names. But Klaus will still be dead, there are other threats I've got thought up. And enough plots to write a full novel.**

**Review me. :D**

"Elena, Run." Elijah's perfect voice, now broken and shrill, echoed through the valley, Elena stopped short in her tracks and turned immediately, too see the love of her life fighting... And almost losing. What could she possibly do? Her heart broke and sank.

Werewolves had cornered them just minutes ago, every full moon that has occurred since they last left Mystic Falls had just been a night of terror, werewolves had come after them, completely out of no-where, they planned on settling down, and everything had seemed right with the world.

Why was a normal life so impossible?

Elena heard a low growl come from behind her, she felt sick to her stomach as she slowly turned, only to see a vicious-looking wolf in front of her, she edged away slowly. The blood stains on its teeth and mouth meant that it had bitten Elijah.

She was relieved to know originals couldn't die from a werewolf bite.

But she had the chance to react, the wolf had tackled her, she hit the ground with a thud, her back felt like it had broken. Its head had flown back slightly, giving it that much extra force when it came in close contact with her face; she just closed her eyes tightly.

What could she do?

All she felt was the tip of its fang graze along her skin, leaving an open wound; she felt no extra weight on her body. She slowly opened her eyes; she saw what she had hoped she would see; Elijah holding its heart in his bare hands. But he was covered in blood, his clothes where torn and he looked... Wrecked.

"Let's get out of here." He used his speed to pick her up and carry her off into the night; his speed wasn't as fast as normal, he lacked the energy he required to actual move properly.

He stopped in the middle of no-where. He just stopped. He managed to put Elena back on her feet before he fell to his knees, Elena followed his body to the ground, landing on her knees also; she was frantic.

"What can I do?" She asked, the worry in her tone of voice was not exactly subtle. She gripped the top of his arms, in attempt to hold him up, she wasn't strong, but at least she felt like she was helping him.

This was all her fault.

"Elena," Elijah finally responded, his voice was dry and rough, he even coughed slightly. He looked like he could barely hold his head up, never mind his entire body. "I need you too..."

He glanced down at her neck, just staring at the smooth skin that acted like a barrier to her blood, the sacred doppelganger blood that refreshed a vampire almost instantaneously.. He shook his head, and turned to look at her once again. "I need you to help me up."

She gave him a look, the look that said 'I know what you really want, so why not say?' If it had been Damon, she may have added 'asshole' on to the end of that statement. But this was Elijah, she'd give him the world.

Elena slowly rose to her feet, she used all her strength to assist Elijah on the way back on to his feet, and she adjusted his arm position so she was supporting his weight.

"Can you walk? We're not too far from home." She asked sympathetically. To be fair; he did manage to get them most of the way home, he was so strong.

"I can manage." So with that, they began their short, yet long journey home.

_-w-_

The old door creaked open when they arrived, both completely out of breath, Elijah just dropped on the sofa, and he lay on his back, his eyes closed. Elena had ran into the kitchen to grab a clean rag and a bowl of hot water, there was no point in getting any human medication that would help this sort of thing. His body wouldn't need or take it.

She rushed back into the living, placing the bowl of water on the floor, she sat on sofa where Elijah's legs where, and she just about had enough room.

Elena started to unbutton his shirt, she didn't see the point really, it was pretty much ripped to shreds as it was, once she opened the shirt, she saw claw marks, deep and dangerous wounds that weren't healing. Why wasn't he healing?

'Don't panic, Elena, don't panic'

She repeatedly thought to herself as she picked up the rag out of the bowl, she rung out the excess water and started to clean his wounds, he flinched when the hot water came in contact with his wounds. It made her sad seeing him in this state.

"This is my entire fault, Elena, I'm sorry." He opened his eyes slowly and just stared at her, there was genuine guilt in his eyes and that made her feel worse than ever, she just placed her hand on his cheek, and he leaned his head further into it.

"We're in this together, can we agree that it's both of our faults?" She smirked slightly out of amusement, he just chuckled slightly for a quick moment and placed his hand on top of hers, and he pulled it gently away from his face and held it in both of his hands.

"Agreed." He nodded his head, a lifeless smirk fell on his lips. He was too strong, both physically and mentally. "I love you, Elena, I always have and I always will. No matter what."

"Don't you dare," She spoke instantly, a stern look in her eyes. "If this is your idea of a goodbye speech, I won't hear it. You're an original, you can't die, plus, we have so much to do together, a life to live."

"I know, I'm sorry." He weakly sat back and closed his eyes, he kept a firm grip of her hand, whilst she used her free hand to finish cleaning his wounds.

What was going to happen?

_-w-_

**TWO MONTHS EARLIER**

"Marry me?"

Elena's lips parted out of disbelief, and she was sure her heart skipped a beat, she watched his arm move towards his jacket, and his hand slipped inside the inner pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

He held it in front of her and opened the lid, and there sat a ring, the silver glistened and the diamonds shone brightly, she couldn't pull her eyes away from it.

When she finally did, she just gazed at him, a small smile on her lips. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Elena, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her smile stuck, so much that it almost hurt her cheekbones.

"Yes, Elijah, I'd love to be your wife." There wasn't a second thought or doubt in her mind about this, sure, she was only young but the difference between them and normal marriages was he was a vampire, they had an eternity together.

He took the ring out of the box and held her hand flat out, he slid the ring on her finger, she just watched, staring at the ring, astonished. "I love you, Elena, there is no-one else I want to spend the rest of my life with."

A single teardrop escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just kissed him, the passion between them was enough to light a whole city on fire.

"I love you too, Elijah, there's nothing I want more in this lifetime, than to spend it with you."

**PRESENT**

That was all Elena could think about, that night, the night they became engaged to be wed, bound forever by holy matrimony.

They had both started planning it, working out the details and organizing this guest list, her family would be there. And he wanted his there too.

But they couldn't just undagger a family of originals.. They were in the midst of discussing that, when a swarm of werewolves attacked them. That's right, the two full moons they had had since that night, and they were to pre-occupied to discuss anything.

Their life together had to be put on hold... Again.

They were clueless on their intentions, they had destroyed Klaus and every other threat that had invited themselves into their life. What could they possibly want?

And now this, her fiancée was lying there lifeless and all she could do was wipe a bit of blood away.

She felt completely useless.


End file.
